LESSONS OF LOVE
by RAGE K
Summary: Para mi la homosexualidad no formaba mas que una palabra mas en el diccionario. Pero como si fuera una clase de castigo,llegó a mi vida,y de la peor forma. ¿Cómo se sabe si estas enamorado de tu mejor amigo y mas cuando es de tu mismo sexo? SASUXNARU


CAPITULO 1 :NUEVO MUNDO

Mis ojos por primera vez se percataron de la grandeza del lugar en donde ahora estudiaría. Una de las únicas universidades que se podría encontrar en un pueblo tan pequeño como el mió.  
La primera vez que la vi ni siquiera le preste atención. No me importaba en lo mas mínimo quedar o no en ella. Ciertamente puedo decir que en ningún minuto de mis dieciocho años pensé en la posibilidad de quedar en un lugar como este.Desde siempre mi rendimiento en el la escuela fue claramente bajo, por lo que no me hice un sueño vano de llegar tan lejos algún día. Pero mas allá de la excitación de saber que había logrado algo imposible para mi se encontraba el hecho de que empezaría algo nuevo desde este día.  
Antes de seguir pensando , en un una rápida ojeada alcancé a divisar una cabellera negra y me acerqué dificultosamente hasta la persona, ya imaginando quien podría ser.

-Sai!- apenas le llamé el se detuvo y se volteó.

-Hola Naru!- me dijo sonriendo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que no lo veía,  
Sin embargo tenia exactamente la misma apariencia que siempre, su cabello negro y corto y su peculiar tez blanca. Completamente contrario a mi. Mi piel era mucho mas morena que la de él y mi cabello era rubio y mas desordenado.

-Había olvidado agradecerte!-recordé de pronto.-Si no fuera por ti nunca habría entrado a la universidad! .-Claro, lo olvide. Él fue quien me ayudó. Por supuesto que no entré por mis propios meritos. Su padre me ayudó a entrar, le dijo a todos que yo era un excelente pintor. Bueno si que me gusta pintar pero lo que hago se podría decir que son casi garabatos. Pero bueno, ellos dicen que es arte. OH claro, olvide que estudiaré solo en carreras artísticas...en realidad no me da la cabeza para otra cosa.

-Deberías agradecerle a mi padre, el fue quien hizo todo.-me dijo con una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

-jaja claro que no, el no habría hecho nada de eso si no le hubieses dicho.-

Su padre últimamente se esta cansando de ayudarme. Desde que mis padres murieron en ese trágico accidente de trancito él se hizo cargo de mi, simplemente por la gran amistad entre ellos y mi familia. Pero no me ayuda en todo ya que no se lo permito, solo le pido algo cuando es una urgencia. Odio ser dependiente de alguien así que a mis dieciséis años me fui a vivir solo en lo único que pudieron dejarme mis padres antes de morir; un pequeño y acogedor apartamento.

El timbre de entrada sonó estrepitosamente y antes de cruzar cualquier palabra nos apresuramos en entrar al edificio.  
Cuando estaba corriendo junto a sai en los pasillos, mis ojos alcanzaron a ver a alguien conocido, estoy seguro que era ella. Tenia el mismo cabello rosa y podría jurar que eran los mismos ojos verdes que a ella siempre la caracterizaron. Haruno sakura, nunca se puede olvidar el nombre de la primera persona de la cual te enamoraste no?... Pero que hacia aquí?

Ella era de otra ciudad, quizás solo me la había imaginado. Era imposible que estuviera aquí.  
Sai me despertó de mi ensueño y me llamo fuertemente cuando estaba ya dentro del gran salón.  
Me quede un poco ido recordando algunas ocasiones desagradables de hace años.

Cuando entré me sorprendió lo grande que era aquella sala. La luz entraba con todo su esplendor por los grandes ventanales iluminando el lugar completamente. Cada mesa era para tres personas y todas se dirigían al pequeño puesto donde supuestamente debería estar el profesor. Justo cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a sai donde estaba el profesor apareció tras de mi un chico mas alto que yo que me golpeó la cabeza con un libro.

-Que mierda te pasa, imbécil!?.- Le mire desafiante. Gran error. En su bata blanca decía claramente: profesor itachi uchiha. Mierda!! Que hice?!.

Me miro como con cara de muerto. Sus ojos negros se oscurecieron mas y me miro fijamente. Repentinamente sonrió como con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Pero que chico mas lindo!.-Dijo de pronto, las palabras retumbaron en mis oídos una y otra vez...dijo... lindo?

-Esta bien.-continuó-Te dejare sin castigo solo por hoy, por que eres realmente una lindura!

-...- mierda, un profesor gay. Lo miré con cara de asco y el se limito a sonreírme aun mas.

Intente encontrar a sai y caminé hasta su puesto. A su lado había una chica de cabello rubio. Ni siquiera me miro cuando me senté. Creo que estaba concentrada en cierta persona que se sentaba a mi lado ahora.  
Sai me miro y me dijo sonriendo "hola" con un tono bajito para que el profesor no lo escuchara. La chica me miro un momento y me sonrió.

-hola! me llamo yamanaka ino y tu?

-uzumaki naruto.-le dije sonriendo de igual forma. Sus ojos eran azules pero de una azul mas oscuro que los míos. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y era rubio pero de un color mas claro.  
El profesor nos llamo la atención y tosió antes de presentarse. Apenas me había dado cuenta de cómo lucia! Era de una tez muy blanca. Pero llamaba mas la atención sus notables ojeras . su cabello era negro como sus ojos, y muy largo. Bueno no debería llamarme la atención eso ya que si hablamos de quien llama la atención aun más creo que ese seria yo. Ya que tengo marcas en mis dos mejilla como si fueran bigotes de un gato, en realidad no estaban ahí desde que nací. mas bien fue por aquel accidente en el cual murieron mis padres.

No le preste atención al profesor. Me aburría demasiado en clases. No se como pero las primeras hora pasaron muy rápido hasta que al fin llegó el anhelado descanso.

-Sai-kun, Naruto?.- ino nos llamo. Desde cuando le dice sai-kun?. .-si quieren pueden almorzar conmigo y con una amiga, Para que no estén solos digo yo...-dijo con un ligero sonrojo mirando fijamente a sai.

-.Claro!.- sai le respondió con una sonrisa. Y yo me uní y les seguí.

Mientras caminábamos ino le hablaba de todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente a sai... lástima que él nunca la tomará en cuenta, lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien y no le gusta esa clase de chicas.

No pude dar un paso mas, me quede mirando como si el propio demonio estuviese ahí.  
La amiga de ino nos miro y se acercó a nosotros. Se quedo mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-

NARUTO?!-Me dijo mas sorprendida de lo que creí que estaba.-pero cuanto has cambiado!

-...-no podía hablar. Estaba triste y feliz a la vez! Me alegraba de verla por eso mantenía aun una sonrisa pero por dentro no podía evitar sentir algo de pena.

-vamos! No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mi?!. Soy haruno sakura!-claro que te recuerdo.  
Te reconocí apenas te vi.

-Hola sakura-chan!!-le dije con una gran sonrisa. Esta bien, nunca demuestro cuando estoy triste. Ella menos que nadie se dará cuenta de que siento.

-Ya se conocían?.-pregunto ino algo sorprendida.

-claro! -respondió sakura- íbamos al mismo colegio hace años! Pero mira cuanto a cambiado! Solo era un niño pequeño y ahora esta tan grande!.-

Ya lo sabia muy BIEN, no necesitaba saber de que siempre me veían como un niño.

-oh genial, pero bueno ya tengo hambre así que almorcemos??-dijo cortante ino. Agradezco de que sea así. No quería seguir hablando de eso.

Nos sentamos todos en circulo a la sombra de un árbol. Cada uno comía lo que había traído.  
Solo traje unos sándwiches no me dio el tiempo para algo mas.

-y díganme...-se dirigió ino a nosotros.-por que decidieron entrar a esta universidad?

-en realidad vivimos cerca de aquí... fue la opción mas rápida.-le dije al ver de que sai estaba ocupado masticando.

-viven por aquí?.-pregunto sakura.

-si-le respondí-y ustedes? porque vinieron hasta aquí? son de muy lejos no?.

- En realidad no tengo razones en especial-contestó ino-mas que nada es comodidad, la que tiene razones para venir es ella-dijo sonriendo picadamente y apuntando a sakura.

-claro que también fue por comodidad!-se apresuro nerviosa en contestar.

-no mientas.-Sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a contar mientras sakura hacia señas con las manos para que no digiera nada.

-En realidad ella viene persiguiendo a un chico!

Sentí como algo atravesaba mi corazón y comenzaba a dolerme. Pero también habían posibilidades para mi o no?

-tu novio?.-pregunto sai aun sin quitar su sonrisa.  
Sakura se sonrojo y miro irritada a ino.

-claro que no! Jajaja-se echó a reír ino.-nunca la tomaría en cuenta! Después de todo era el chico mas popular!

-ino!-le gritó aun mas irritada sakura,  
Quería creer de que ese era yo, pero habían muchas cosas en contra, ella no sabia que yo vendría aquí, y por supuesto nunca fui el mas popular en ningún colegio. Entonces, quien era?

-Uchiha Sasuke! Ese es su nombre!.- dijo ino muy divertida.-Cuando lo vean díganle que esta chica lo esta buscando OK?.- ino no paraba de reír, y sakura estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa pero a mi no me hacia gracia. Sentía un dolor en mi pecho, nunca podré estar con la persona que siempre quise verdad¿?incluso ahora esta aquí frente a mi y no puedo hacer nada.

Durante el descanso hablamos de cosas sin sentido y nos reímos todo el tiempo.  
Intentaba pensar en que era imposible. cualquier oportunidad ya no existía.  
Pero eso dolía.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente y sai me dijo que durante las clases que no escuché el profesor pidió que la siguiente clase lleváramos un libro de arte así que le pedí el nombre del autor y del libro y fui a buscarlo a la biblioteca. La verdad es que nunca he sido responsable.  
De hecho no hubiese llegado con el libro nunca , pero quería desconcentrarme un momento. Estaba muy ido. Y comenzaba a molestarme estar así.  
Sin darme cuenta tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo pegándome fuerte en el hombro.  
Me intente levantar y el chico me tomó del otro brazo para ayudarme a pararme.  
Si que ando estúpido hoy.

-,estas bien?.-me preguntó con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-.si.-le dije cortante. ni siquiera le mire a la cara. Intente andar y el me tomó fuertemente del hombro.

-ah!.- mierda... me tomó del brazo en que me pegué .cerré un poco los ojos, realmente dolía.

-.espera te llevaré a la enfermería.-me dijo ya apunto de tomarme del otro brazo.

-.no hace falta .-me aparté.

-.que terco saliste.- sin darme cuenta me elevó en el aire y me di cuenta de que me había tomado en sus brazos.

-que mierda!! Suéltame maldito!!-intenté bajar pero no servia de nada. En el fallido intento de elevar las manos sentí como el dolor se extendió por todo el brazo y di un chillido de dolor.

Me atreví a mirar al idiota ese y me sorprendí por lo guapo que era, mierda, es que nunca podré ser lo suficientemente guapo como para sorprender a una chica.  
Para variar era de piel blanca y se veía muy tersa. Sus ojos eran como el mismo carbón,  
Su cabello era negro y un poco largo y tenia las puntas paradas. Tenia pinta de una combinación entre emo y punk.  
Llegamos afín a la enfermería. Y la enfermera me dio unas pastillas para el dolor y unas vendas. El chico me miro en todo momento. Me llamaba la atención sus ojos. Eran muy profundos...sentía como si me absorbieran.

Entre el silencio se escuchó el sonido de una musiquita. Rápidamente el sacó su celular de su bolsillo y contestó. Alcancé a escuchar unos "si "y "ok".

-.bien.-habló cuando guardó su celular.-bien princesita mal herida, me tengo que ir.-bien eso me IRRITÓ!.

-Puede irse "princesa-rompe-huesos".-le dije con mas ironía de lo que pretendía.  
El me sonrió con prepotencia, y acerco a mi.

-Por si necesita otra cosa princesa, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Uchiha...- Tiene el mismo apellido que el profesor..  
El salió de la habitación y me quede mirándole como si estuviera intentando entender algo.  
Sasuke...

Sin mas me levanté de la camilla y tome mis cosas. Salí corriendo de la habitación y olvide darle las gracias a la enfermera.  
Sasuke... es el nombre del chico que le gusta a sakura-chan!

_En ese momento no tenia idea del porque lo seguía, pensé que lo que quería era saber un poco mas de esa persona, curiosidad de saber porque a sakura-chan le gustaba, porque era tan malditamente perfecto...todo.  
Desde ese momento Sasuke fue para mi el que destruyó mi mundo que hasta ahora había construido y a la vez la persona que creó mi nuevo universo_

_R: Muxas gracias x leer :D _

_nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!!_


End file.
